owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Theban Sorcery
Theban Sorcery Rituals Rituals are organized by number of dots needed to take them; the book in which they are detailed is at the end in parentheses. • One-Dot Rituals :*'Blood Scourge' - Creates a whip of Vitae which can be used as a dangerous weapon, dealing lethal damage to those it strikes. (Core Rulebook, p146) :*'Celibacy' - Grants a mortal protection against the unearthly pleasure they face when being drained of their blood. (Lancea Sanctum, p194) :*'Crown of Thorns' - Temporarily forms a disfiguring crown upon an offender's head, causing them social penalties. (Lancea Sanctum, p194) :*'Hauberk of Blood' - Sets up automatic healing of a target through a point of empowered Vitae, to be placed on the target. (Lancea Sanctum, p194) :*'Messenger's Mark' - Produces an irremovable lance-shaped tattoo, which quickly identifies a person as a member of the Sanctified. (Nomads, p94) :*'Paladin's Absolution' - Adds extra dice to a humanity roll if the sin was committed for the good of the Lancea Sanctum. (Coteries, p127) :*'Sinner Song' - Coerces someone to confess to their most recent sin. (Lancea Sanctum, p196) :*'The Angel's Touch' - Causes a section of a human's flesh to become immune to the sealing power of the Kiss. (Requiem for Rome, p117) :*'Theban Inscription' - Creates an indelible mark of any kind desired onto an object. (Lancea Sanctum, p196) :*'Vitae Reliquary' - Allows Vitae to be stored until a time when it would be most needed, in a small handheld object. (Core Rulebook, p146) •• Two-Dot Rituals :*'Bird of Sin' - Draws an insubstantial bird out from the target, symbolizing their sins, which proceeds to attack them. (Lancea Sanctum, p196) :*'Curse of Babel' - Prevents a target from saying anything. (Core Rulebook, p146) :*'Damned Radiance' - The user sparkles furiously, increasing his Presence in a distressing yet evocative way. (Lancea Sanctum, p197) :*'Forbiddance of Blood' - Locks the disciplines of a ghoul under Vinculum to the caster. (Ghouls, p37) :*'Liar's Plague' - If the affected attempts to tell a lie, beetles will come out of his mouth. (Core Rulebook, p147) :*'Lightning Rod' - Produces an object that captures the sleeping dreams and regrets of Kindred, allowing them to regain extra Willpower from daysleep. (Ancient Mysteries, p71) :*'Prison of Denial' - Prevents the target from seeing, speaking of or to, or thinking of a certain person. (Lancea Sanctum, p197) :*'Resistance of Discipline' - Allows another player to make a second resistance roll against a discipline that causes a contested action. (Lancea Sanctum, p197) :*'Sanctity' - Protects a room, and blocks it away from other rooms nearby. (Lancea Sanctum, p197) :*'Sanguine Exaltation' - Allows Vitae to be sacrificed in order to increase the effect of Theban Sorcery rituals. (WoD: Chicago, p119) :*'Trap of Slumber' - A mortal or ghoul who attempts to disturb a vampire while she is sleeping will also fall asleep. (WoD: Chicago, p119) :*'Wings of the Seraph' - Increases the user's speed as a function of their level in Theban Sorcery. (Nomads, p94) ••• Three-Dot Rituals :*'Anoint the Spear' - Restores fertility to a male vampire, allowing them to father a Dampyr. Lasts until the "charge" has been used, regardless of how long it takes. (Night Horrors: The Wicked Dead, p155) :*'Blandishment of Sin' - The next time the target takes damage, it is upgraded by one order; bashing to lethal, lethal to aggravated. (Core Rulebook, p147) :*'Blood Fire' - Blood that spills out of the caster becomes holy fire, dealing damage to the assailant. (Lancea Sanctum, p197) :*'Lash Beyond Death' - The user may take one additional action immediately after being sent into torpor or Final Death. (Lancea Sanctum, p198) :*'Legionnaire's Blessing' - Blesses a weapon, allowing it to deal additional damage based on the power of the Theban Sorceror. (Lancea Sanctum, p198) :*'Malediction of Despair' - Curses a subject, requiring them to make a chance roll the next time they attempt a specified action. (Core Rulebook, p147) :*'Micah's Hope' - When faced with one's demise as a result of one's faith, the user becomes empowered with additional Presence, and can ignore wound penalties. (Requiem for Rome, p117) :*'Pharaoh's Paces' - The caster may not be touched, looked at, or have anyone come near him, as though he were as sacred as the ancient Pharaohs. (Lancea Sanctum, p198) :*'Sanguine Clarity' - A suffusion of Vitae in a vampire entering torpor allows it to retain a slightly higher amount of memories from before the sleep. (Ancient Mysteries, p72) :*'Scrivener's Eye' - Allows for the user to quickly read and understand large amounts of written information with perfect accuracy. (Nomads, p94) :*'The Blessing of Judas Thomas' - Allows whoever it is cast on to quickly become acquainted with new surroundings, even if they are very different. (Fall of the Camarilla, p178) :*'Vision of the Will' - An object is imbued with a vivid vision, seen by the next person to touch it, as determined by the caster. (Lancea Sanctum, p199) :*'Whispers Through Time' - Places a memory along with Vitae into a reliquary, allowing both to be retrieved at a later time. (Ancient Mysteries, p72) •••• Four-Dot Rituals :*'Call of Amoniel' - Allows the user to choose exactly when they plan to awaken from their daysleep on the following evening. (Lancea Sanctum, p199) :*'Display of the Beast' - The user distorts his image into a representation of the Beast, causing distress to any nearby. (Lancea Sanctum, p200) :*'Gift of Lazarus' - Restores some life to a deceased target, turning them into a quickly decomposing zombie. (Core Rulebook, p147) :*'Mark of the Damned' - Produces a mark made of Vitae that prevents outside forces from entering a Haven. (Lancea Sanctum, p200) :*'Purifying Light' - Mystically empowers a light source to allow it to expel possessing spirits. (Fall of the Camarilla, p170) :*'Sacred Haven' - Transforms an enclosed area into a well-protected sanctuary against things that might be outside. (Nomads, p95) :*'Song of the Prey' - Lures mortals to the the caster, allowing for them to hunt Vitae more efficiently. (Lancea Sanctum, p201) :*'Spear of Faith' - Allows the caster to use the strength of his faith as a lethal weapon. (Lancea Sanctum, p201) :*'Stigmata' - Causes Vitae loss or lethal damage emanating from the five wounds of Christ. (Core Rulebook, p147) :*'The Invisible' - Causes the user to vanish completely, and sends them into torpor; they cannot be affected by mortal methods until awakened. (Ancient Mysteries, p72) ••••• Five-Dot Rituals :*'Damned's Day' - Blots out the sun, reducing its effects from aggravated damage to lethal. (Lancea Sanctum, p201) :*'Fires of Vengeance' - Transubstantiates sin into flame, causing more damage the lower the target's Morality has fallen. (Lancea Sanctum, p202) :*'The Fruitful Womb' - Causes a female target to become pregnant with the caster's child, if they are mortal, or their own child, if they are Kindred. (Night Horrors: The Wicked Dead, p155) :*'Imprecation of Sin' - Destroys the beautiful and aesthetically pleasing, imbuing it with sin, making it ruined and uninhabitable. (Lancea Sanctum, p203) :*'The Martyr's Miracle' - Sacrifices one's life in order to provide temporary protection from fire and sunlight. (Requiem for Rome, p117) :*'Night of Hell' - Sends a sleeping or torpid target into an unimaginably long and hellish nightmare, cursing them with a derangement. (Lancea Sanctum, p204) :*'Piece of Mind' - The mind of someone who is fully at peace is devoured, allowing for a peaceful torpor without the Fog of Eternity. (Ancient Mysteries, p72) :*'Rain of Blood' - Causes a terrifying rain of pure Vitae that causes lethal damage to any caught in it the caster wishes to harm. (Lancea Sanctum, p204) :*'Transubstantiation' - Turns any one substance into the same amount of another. (Core Rulebook, p148) :*'Wrathful Judgement' - For each point of Willpower the caster spends, a point of the target's Vitae catches aflame, dealing aggravated damage. (Core Rulebook, p148) <<<< BACK